GALACTUS ASB
by Diabolical-Fanstein
Summary: Bakura decide llevar a Ryou a un antro y al tener Ryou tan poca experiencia o más bien al tener nada de experiencia sobre alcohol, bailes eróticos y caricias sexuales, Bakura decidirá aprovecharse un poco de esto. BxR
1. Chapter 1

GALACTUS A.S.B

**Este es otro Lemon y espero les guste. ¿Qué es Galactus A.S.B? Pues es un antro muy famoso por acá donde yo vivo: Alcohol, Sexo y Baile eso quiere decir A.S.B En este antro se desarrolla la historia. **

**Dedicado a mi novia Diana (Herzeleid_Girl).**

**Sin nada más que comentar los invito a leer.**

-Ryou… Ryou despierta- Susurró Bakura al oído de su Hikari moviéndolo sutilmente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Respondió Ryou despertándose.

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar… Pero solo iremos tú y yo así que levántate, vístete y no hagas ruido.

Bakura salió de la habitación. Ryou revisó su reloj y apenas eran las 12:00… Las 12:00 ¿A dónde quería llevarlo Bakura a esa hora? Se preguntó Ryou con fastidio, se levantó de la cama y caminó al closet para sacar algo de ropa. Malik seguía dormido, compartía con el la habitación al igual que Bakura compartía la suya con Marik. Al no querer regresar ninguno de los dos a Egipto, Ryou había decidido alojarlos en su casa.

Ryou salió de la habitación, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro algo entallado, zapatos negros y un suéter negro de cuello y manga larga un poco entallado también. Bakura ya estaba afuera esperándolo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó Bakura mirándolo de arriba a abajo con Lujuria, detalle del cual Ryou no se percató.

Su Yami llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro entallado, una playera sin mangas de color azul marino, unos teniss, un collar de cuero negro y unas muñequeras de igual color. Se veía muy bien.

Salieron sin hacer ruido y subieron a la motocicleta nueva de Malik de cualquier forma lo más seguro es que ya estuviera acostumbrado a que Bakura la tomara sin permiso. Una vez en marcha la curiosidad del pequeño Hikari ya era bastante.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó finalmente Ryou.

-A un antro- Respondió Bakura con un extraño tono de voz.

-¿A un qué?

-Ya lo verás pequeño… Casi llegamos.

Al fin habían llegado al lugar mencionado, afuera había bastante gente esperando, Ryou se sintió un poco apenado al ver la atrevida forma en la que vestían los demás, mientras permanecían formados miró el letrero que mostraba el nombre de aquél lugar y una vez más no pudo contener su curiosidad.

-¿Qué quiere decir A.S.B?

- Insignias insignificantes pequeño Hikari- Dijo Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Por fin se estaba acercando su turno, un hombre en la entrada parecía decidir quiénes serían los que entraran y quienes no. Ryou esperaba que no fueran rechazados como muchos chicos que se retiraban molestos a sus casas.

-¿Cuántos?- Preguntó el señor mal encarado.

-¡Somos dos!- Gritó Bakura a lo que el hombre les dio la entrada.

Una vez adentro Ryou miró con asombro el lugar, las paredes y techos traían gravadas grandes galaxias con estrellas, planetas, cometas y todo tipo de astros, todos absolutamente fosforescentes. (Por esta razón el antro se llama Galactus). La música era un derivado del Rock con un volumen exagerado. Ryou apenas podía escuchar lo que a gritos se decían los demás. Las luces parpadeaban tan insistentemente que daban la sensación de que todos se movían en cámara lenta.

-¿Bakura qué es lo que hacen?- Preguntó casi gritando Ryou al ver que todos se movían de manera extraña, las chicas eran manoseadas por todas partes en el candente baile y posteriormente ellas devolvían el favor, parecía un todos contra todos.

-¡Tan solo bailan!… ¡Ven dame la mano!- Gritó Bakura para que su Hikari pudiera escucharlo.

Ryou se la dio y Bakura lo guió a través de los chicos que se encontraban bailando con la intención de que estos le hicieran sentir a Ryou algo que no conocía. Mientras pasaban Ryou y Bakura eran recorridos desde las piernas, brazos, abdomen e incluso lo prohibido por los chicos que bailaban. A Ryou le incomodaba la situación pero también le excitaba y cuando estuvo apunto de liberar lo que sería su primer orgasmo salieron de entre la multitud.

Bakura había logrado su objetivo, llegaron a una barra donde varios chicos estaban sentados, Ryou tomó lugar y Bakura se sentó a su lado. Ryou estaba muy nervioso y esperaba que su Yami no se diera cuenta de su excitación.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Bakura susurrándole al oído.

-Na… Nada- Dijo intentando sonar convincente cosa en la que claramente había fracasado.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Sí quiero un poco de agua.

-Ryou aquí no hay agua pero puedo pedirte otra cosa… ¡Dos Galactus Thunder!- Pidió Bakura al barman.

-¿Dos Galactus qué?- Bakura no había alcanzado a oírlo, Ryou aún seguía excitado y volteo a ver alrededor para intentar calmarse. Su mirada se concentró en dos jóvenes que estaban fornicando como a 3 metros de ellos. El chavo acariciaba los pechos de su compañera que estaba sentada en sus piernas moviéndose al ritmo que le marcaba su compañero, apenas podía percibir los gemidos que soltaban ambos.

-Hikari… No deberías de andar fijándote en eso- Susurró Bakura de manera sensual a Ryou.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen?- Preguntó con inocencia Ryou.

-¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebes?

-Sí.

-Eso hacen- Respondió Bakura mientras le daba su bebida.

-¿Qué?- Ryou se puso realmente rojo y dejo de ver a la pareja, se concentró en su bebida que tenía un extraño aspecto color morado y un olor extraño.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un Galactus Thunder… La especialidad del lugar, pero no lo tomes rápido ya que no quiero que se te suba.

Ryou no logró entender lo último que Bakura le había dicho, le dio un trago a la bebida alcohólica, tenía un sabor picoso aunque no le desagrado, la garganta y el estómago comenzaron a arderle en una sensación extraña que no se podía explicar y sin hacer caso de la advertencia de su Yami lo bebió de un solo trago.

-¡Estúpido!- Gritó Bakura al ver lo que había hecho, sin duda alguna Ryou terminaría ebrio ya que esa era una bebida muy fuerte.

Ryou comenzó a acalorarse, sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono carmesí, una sensación de mareo comenzaba, su mirada se centro en la pareja que seguía fornicando. Bakura se dio cuenta de esto y ¿Por qué no aprovechar la situación? Recargó a Ryou en su pecho y comenzó a acariciar sus sedosos cabellos. Tal como lo imaginó Ryou comenzaba a sufrir los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Te gustaría probar?- Susurró el Yami en su oído de manera sensual, señalando ala pareja que en cualquier momento terminaría afónica.

Ryou miró a Bakura algo fuera de sí, estaba tan fuera de sí que hasta para sorpresa del Yami el inocente Hikari aceptó con un leve movimiento de cabeza…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Por favor no olviden dejar un Review**

**Se despide de ustedes cordialmente:**

**FERNANDO The **_**"Demon Fanstein"**_


	2. Chapter 2

GALACTUS A.S.B

**Gracias por sus Reviews y sus correos que amables son. Espero les guste la continuación que ya la traigo aquí con mucho gusto.**

_______

En Bakura al instante se formo una sonrisa perversa, su Hikari acababa de aceptar tener relaciones con él. Por un momento se planteo la incómoda idea de que estaría abusando de su inocente Hikari por el simple hecho de que este no se encontraba en condiciones de decidir, a simple vista cualquiera notaria que Ryou estaba ebrio, pero… Era Bakura, claro que jamás dejaría pasar una oportunidad así.

-Ryou ¿Te gusta esto?- Susurró sensualmente al oído de su Hikari comenzando a acariciar su estómago por debajo del suéter.

-Aja- Fue la respuesta de Ryou que se dejaba llevar por las caricias y sensaciones que le ofrecía su Yami.

Para Bakura esa respuesta era suficiente para comenzar a abusar literalmente de su pequeño niño, pero algo no andaba muy bien, Ryou miraba todo de una manera extraña dándole la sensación de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, pero si eso iba a pasar sería mejor aprovechar lo que durara despierto. Sin perder más tiempo Bakura deslizó su mano adentro del pantalón de Ryou.

-¡Ahhh!- Gimió Ryou al sentir la mano de Bakura acariciando su miembro.

-Tranquilo pequeño.

-Vamos chicos mejor vayan a una habitación a hacer sus cochinadas y dejen a algunos clientes sentarse a beber- Dijo el barman molesto corriéndolos prácticamente de sus asientos, Bakura le dio una mirada asesina al hombre pero Ryou interrumpió.

-Anciano… ¿Dónde están las habitaciones?- Preguntó Ryou mientras se levantaba de su lugar… ¿Anciano? A Bakura realmente le desconcertó que su Hikari usara una palabra de esas y más dirigiéndose a una persona.

-Arriba niño y ahora largo de aquí.

-Bakura hay mucha gente aquí y mucho ruido… Vamos arriba.

El Yami no pudo poner resistencia, Ryou lo jalaba hacia las escaleras y una vez frente a estas el pequeño albino casi se lo lleva arrastrando. Bakura revisó todas las puertas y absolutamente todas tenían un letrero de ocupado en la perilla. Ryou comenzó a acariciar tímidamente a Bakura, eso fue suficiente para terminar desesperando al espíritu.

-A… Aguarda pequeño- Dijo Bakura con dificultad al sentir como se le embarraba contra el trasero de manera tierna y sensual.

-Quién lo diría… Hasta ebrio luces lindo.

Bakura sacó su Sortija Milenaria y abrió una de las habitaciones ocupadas, los de adentro estaban apunto de reclamar pero no les fue posible ya que fueron enviados al Reino de las Sombras. Probablemente Ryou se habría quejado de aquella acción pero por el contrario ya estaba acostado sobre la cama extiendo los brazos en petición de un abrazo. Bakura volvió a colocar el cartón de ocupado en la parilla y sin perder más tiempo se lanzó sobre su Hikari.

-Eso es Ryou… déjate llevar.

El Yami ya se había desecho de los pantalones de Ryou y se encargaba de acariciar sus suaves piernas de porcelana. Ryou arqueaba su espalda en un ángulo casi imposible al mismo tiempo que suaves gemidos escapaban de su boca.

-Ahhh… Ba… Bakurah.

Bakura comenzó a besar los labios de Ryou sintiendo su sangre hervir por dentro. Ryou comenzaba a sentirse acalorado por lo que se deshizo de su suéter. Bakura observó con lujuria el perfecto cuerpo de su niño y comenzó por atacar su cuello con suaves mordiscos mientras su manos se deslizaban por su pecho, torso y abdomen.

-¿Te agrada no es así?- Preguntó con satisfacción al ver las reacciones que causaba en el pequeño.

-Si… Ahhh... Mmm.

-Y esto es solo el principio…

Bakura no pudo decir nada más, en un movimiento inesperado Ryou le había dado la vuelta recostándose sobre él en un 100% haciéndole sentir su erección. Ryou lo besaba con desenfreno pero el espíritu comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la posición.

-No… Ahhh Ryou… Yo siempre… Siempre voy arriba.

Dicho esto Bakura volvió a recostar sobre la cama a Ryou quedando él nuevamente a cargo. Ryou con desesperación intentaba quitar la camisa de Bakura… Y lo logró destrozándola casi. Bakura no tenía conocimiento de la fuerza que poseía Ryou haciéndole pensar si en verdad era tan débil.

-Ryou… Ahh realmente estas… Caliente ahh- El pequeño acariciaba sus brazos, sus hombros, sus manos bajaron hasta su pantalón.

-Kura…- Desabrochó aquél cinturón para después despojar a su Yami de aquellos ajustados pantalones y para sorpresa de Ryou su Yami no traía ropa interior.

Bakura se sintió en desventaja al ver que ya estaba completamente desnudo, era si turno de atacar. Comenzó por lamer el ombligo de Ryou que cerraba los ojos ante el inevitable placer.

-Bakura… Quítalo- Suplicó Ryou señalando su bóxer.

Quería darle el máximo placer por lo que no espero ni un momento más, con sus dientes comenzó a bajar él bóxer de Ryou descubriendo así su pene que estaba tan duro como el de él. Tomó con una mano su miembro y acercó su boca a la punta rozando así su miembro.

-Ahhh- Fue el gemido ahogado que soltó al sentir a Bakura succionando su miembro. A los pocos segundos eyaculó en la boca del espíritu cosa que al Yami no le extraño, era la primera vez de Ryou y por lógica aún no sabía como controlarse. Ryou se relamía los labios de manera sensual, era la invitación perfecta para hacerlo suyo pero su Hikari al parecer no quería terminar aún.

-Es mí turno- Dijo sensualmente mientras se sentaba con trabajos en la cama, tomó el sexo de Bakura en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, cosa que fue un error pues no sabía que debía apretarlo un poco para simular el coito, así solo conseguía excitar más al espíritu.

-Ryou… Mmmm… Ahhh.

Bakura no logró contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre su pequeña presa, Ryou no opuso resistencia ya que estaba tan excitado como él, lo recostó en la cama y colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros exponiendo así completamente la entrada de Ryou.

-Esa canción me gusta- Argumentó Ryou al escuchar su grupo favorito, a pesar de estar arriba la música se podía escuchar a la perfección. Bakura no hizo caso a esto y tomo algunas gotitas de semen que brotaban del pene de su pequeño ángel.

-Ryou… Voy a prepararte- Susurró Bakura listó para introducir el primer dedo pero Ryou estaba tan excitado que se negó.

-Tómame… Hazlo por favor- Suplicó al espíritu dejándolo casi en shock… ¿Su tierno e inocente Hikari le estaba pidiendo eso?

-Pero dolerá- Susurró Bakura intentándolo hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Por… Favor.

Bakura no se hizo el de rogar, su erección ya era bastante dolorosa y se moría por poseer a su niño, lubricó su pene con el semen de Ryou y lo fue introduciendo lentamente en su virginal entrada. Ryou se aferró a las sábanas y soltó un lastimero grito, Bakura se estremeció al percibir el dolor de su Hikari pero ya no se podía detener, ya que si lo hacía el dolor sería mayor. Esperó a que Ryou se acostumbrara y comenzó a moverse lentamente, sabía que pronto el dolor pasaría.

A los pocos minutos Ryou dejo de quejarse y comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo que entrara y saliera. Pronto los gemidos llenaron la habitación por completo, ambos se movían al ritmo de la canción que en ese momento comenzaba. Ambos eyacularon al mismo tiempo manchando de semen al otro, cayeron sobre la cama finalmente y antes de que se diera cuenta Ryou había caído en un profundo sueño.

-No te puedo dejar aquí Ryou.

Bakura vistió a Ryou y una vez que lo logró salió de la habitación, del antro y finalmente subió a la motocicleta…

Ryou se levantó de la cama y miró alrededor, se encontraba en su cuarto con su pijama puesta, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza pero intentó ignorarlo. Malik a pesar de ser ya de día seguía dormido y temblando tiernamente en su cama, suspiró y tapó a Malik como siempre y cuando vio que su temblor se detenía salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, ahí en la sala se encontraba Bakura.

-Buenos días Ryou, que bueno que despertarás.

Ryou lo miró de manera provocativa y caminó hacia él con dificultad, besó sus labios de forma sensual y susurró a su oído…

-No estaba del todo ebrio Bakura- Ryou salió con velocidad de ahí y volvió a subir a su habitación dejando a Bakura pensativo.

-¿Entonces estaba conciente?... ¡Realmente hicimos el amor!- Exclamó Bakura sorprendido y a la vez contento.

-Ahhh… Así que por eso no estuvieron anoche ¿Verdad?- Interrumpió Marik sentándose al lado de él.

-¿Qué no estabas dormido?

-Bromeas, si yo roncara como tú lo haces tampoco dormirías- Dijo con sarcasmo Marik mientras se acostaba sobre las piernas del albino. Bakura y Marik tan solo mantenían una relación de amigos, no pasaba de ahí.

-La primera vez de Ryou… Que casualidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Bakura mientras jugaba con sus cabellos rubios.

-Deberían de salir más seguido- Comentó Marik con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿De qué hablas, por qué estas tan contento? Algo paso y no me dices.

-Pues Malik también perdió su virginidad… Y yo creo que Ryou ya lo notó.

-¡Ahh! Se portaron mal anoche… ¡Oye!

-¿Qué?

-Dices que Ryou ya se dio cuenta… ¡Eso quiere decir que Malik esta desnudo en la cama!

Bakura tiró al suelo a Marik y subió corriendo las escaleras seguido de Marik.

-¡Tengo que ver a Malik desnudo!… ¿Dónde esta la cámara?

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Ven acá!...

**FIN…**

**Espero les haya gustado, no olviden su comentario…**

**Se despide de ustedes cordialmente:**

**FERNANDO The **_**"Demon Fanstein" ahora Diabolical XD**_


End file.
